When the transformers came to Berk
by Badasslizard
Summary: For the people of Berk, it was a normal day until a strange ship crash-landed near the island. Hiccup and his friends with there dragons inspected the crash-site, only to discover five mechanical being emerge from it which have the ability to change their form. Life would be never the same again.
1. prologue

**This going to be my first story, and I hope you all would like and review it.**

**I own the rights to the five main Autobot characters, but not anything from HTTYD or anything else from transformers**

Have you ever wondered if there is life beyond the stars? Have you ever looked up to those bright lights in the darkness of space and said I want to meet a visitor from there? What if I told you thousands of years ago, five beings stayed on our world and took the forms of creatures, that today we only believe in myth and legends? What would you say, if I said that those creatures did in fact exist and that they roamed our skies and seas?

This is a story of a small village on the island of Berk, where a group of friends and their dragons encounter and befriend these being, which are known as Cybertronians.

Prologue

This is Cybertron, our home, it was once a beautiful and peaceful mechanical world but now it is ravaged in an endless war. In the capital city of the Autobots, Iacon, I was waiting patiently to enter the office of the leading Autobot scientist in this region, Jetfire.

My name you may be asking? My name is Night Wing and I lead a small exploration and reconnaissance unit for Jetfire. My primary colour is- well- black with some red highlights here and there. I also turn into a jet and so my body has the generic placement of the alt mode components – you know wings on the back and cockpit on the front in my chest – anyways this is promptly going to be my first assignment, so you can guess that I am a bit excited.

The door opened, queuing that it was my turn. I entered the office, where I saw crates stacked into a corner of the room full of what looked like energon, but was green for some reason. Directly in front of me was a desk and behind that was Jetfire studying reports from other teams with his data pad. He was medium sized for a Cybertonian with the same configuration of alt mode parts as I have and was mostly white He seemed to be lost in fought until he spotted me coming in.

"Glad you came Night Wing how is you unit holding up?" said Jetfire.

"We are revving to go sir, what is my assignment?" I said excitedly.

"Getting straight to the point I see, well then as you know our energon stockpiles are rapidly being depleted to meant, refuel, and arm our units on the front line." He stated.

"Recently one of our probes discovered an uncharted world that is full to the brim with energon hotspots,"

This gave me a surprised look, because so far the only world which even had enough energon to sustain a small city, was Cybertron so finding a world that has the same or even more than here, PLUS not discovered by the Decepticons was an astonishing find to say the least.

"Your mission is to scout that area of space, determine whether the world is inhabited, and bring back a small sample for analysing. I don't have to tell you how important this will be to the future of our war" Jetfire said firmly "you will also require to scan a new alt mode once you are in atmosphere, as we believe the shear amount may overload our circuits and cause permanent shut down."

I flinched after hearing that last statement. This, I would have happily wanted not to have been told about, especially since this would be my teams first mission.

"Yes sir, when may I say, would we be leaving?" I said slightly more nervous though hopefully it did not show.

"At any time your ship is ready to depart, you are dismissed".

I saluted and headed out of the room and straight to the cargo bay where my unit is waiting while thinking of that world in my mind 'this could get interesting' I thought.

* * *

"So… what are we doing boss?".

I have reached the bay by this point and I am now talking to Fire-Bat, our weapons expert and the only fully trained and capable soldier. He is the biggest of us, mostly the colour red with doted black spots here and there, he, to, turns into a jet but mostly prefers the ground because he would be able to use his two INSANLY large assault rifles – believe it or not are called bang and boom (I swear sometimes when I see him he I feel that he has way to much attachment to those things). He was leaning on a large stack of crates (suspiciously) carefully cleaning his weapon.

"I am going to tell everyone together if you don't mind. Is everyone here?".

"Yeah" He said, not really caring. "Hang on, HEY GUYS, THE BOSS IS BACK".

In a few seconds three other Autobots emerged from places around our starship, the Lost Light.

"Now that we are here, please tell us what we are going to do" said Fire-Bat.

After explaining the assignment to them, I saw excitement and surprise in there optics, except for Fire-Bat probably because he won't be able to shoot stuff.

"You are telling me that we… that we are… for our first mission… going to go to a world where we could die… just by WALKING OUTSIDE?" That would be Grunch, our engineer and technician but he is also, quite literally, the most grumpiest and moody Autobot you probably meet, ever. He is primarily brown.

"You weary, way too much Grunch" said Toxic, our bomb expert and, surprisingly, our expert in organic life. "Think of this, as us, being remembered as the ones that helped win the war" Toxic is fairly large, but not by much, with the colour of green and a bit of white.

"The ship is ready now and ready for departure now Night-Wing, though I still would have preferred a more… exiting mission" said Clavo, our remarkably skilled pilot and slightly (but not to her face) terrible doctor, who weirdly prefers to be addressed as 'she' or 'her' and would probably kick our tailpipe if she wanted to.

"We may get one if we are successful with this" I replied "now everyone to your stations and lets go and get that energon" as I gestured to the ship. And with that we were off leaving our tattered world and searching for this gold mine of a world.

* * *

After a few cycles of travel in jump space, we found it. It appeard on our long range scanners, but before any of us could react to this...

BANG!

An explosion rattled the bridge and my team, there was a fire starting just behind my command seat as smoke filled the room, thankfully we do not need to breath.

"WHAT HAPPENED" I barked.

"Left forward thrusters and rear left forward thrusters just…well….exploded" explained Grunch with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Can we stabilize? " I questioned at Clavo, who clearly preferred not to be interrupted.

"NO we can't, that explosion also destroyed the navigation controls" She answered "we can't steer even if Primas himself came out of nowhere and literally pushed us".

"Wouldn't that be nice" half joked Toxic who was now extinguishing the fire.

BANG!

"ooooooh… er…. New problem" Clavo announced.

"What?" I asked, secretly wishing not to know.

"Well, that last explosion has caused the ship to fly smack down onto the planet" there was a brief silence "WELL AINT THAT JUST PRIME" Explained Grunch "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE".

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU AND CLAVO ARE GOING TO FIX THIS SO THAT WE DON'T DIE WHILE ME FIRE-BAT, AND TOXIC FIX THE FORWARD THRUSTERS AM I UNDERSTOOD" I roar at Grunch who is now staring at me looking like he sprung a leak.

"Yes sir" He finally said "good, now let's do this" I said calming down.

After a few attempted try's and, resulting to, angry attempts at kicking at the stupid ship we finally adjusted our trajectory so we don't die painful and horrible deaths but we would still crash. At this point I did not need to tell them what to do because we have been trained for these sought of circumstances. We all left the bridge and headed for the cryo pod which are in fact the toughest thing on the ship, as we took our places all of us went into shut down and would hopefully awake after the ship crashes.

Meanwhile on a small island a group of Humans and dragon watch in awe as they saw the fire ball come crashing down.

**That my first page, please review and comment on anything to help improve it. Next page will be soon with Hiccup.**


	2. When fire rains

**I hope you all would like and review it.**

**I own the rights to the five main Autobot characters, but not anything from HTTYD or anything else from transformers- This may change though**

Hiccup

I love flying with Toothless, my night fury, it is one of the few times I could feel free. It is late, and I managed to convince Astrid to come and join us for a night flight.

"Hey Hiccup, want a race?" She shouted over the high wind and the sound of the wind beats coming from Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder. Before I could respond, she shot ahead. "Well bud are we going to let her win?" I asked Toothless who responded with a defiant growl.

It has been three months since Vikings and dragons lived together in peace, and two months since I opened the dragon academy where the old killing arena was. With toothless's speed, we easily over took Astrid and landed at our destination, which is on a cliff on the other side of the island. I tried to suppress a smuk when a very, very angry faced Astrid landed. She got of Stormfly and then immediately punched me in the arm "ow, why would y- I started "That was for looking smuk" Then she grabbed my arm and kissed me "Than was for everything else"

I stared at her for short moment "I will never get used to that" I finally commented, Astrid replied with a grin. We decided to lay down on the tall grass and watch the many stars in the night sky, it is very peaceful, Toothless and Stormfly laid behind us trying to rest. "I am glad that you talked me into it Hiccup" the blond said looking at my with her diamond blue eyes "This much better than at the village" I simply nodded and then suddenly spotted a star that is brighter than the rest, Shinning like a beautiful diamond in the sky, I stared in awe at it and noticed that Astrid also spotted it. I was surprised when I heard her say "Hey Hiccup, is just me, or is that star getting bigger?"

I frowned and looked at the light more closely, she was right it was getting bigger… and closer 'what in Thor'. Within minutes, the stars transformed from a shining light to an out of control fire ball. The dragons perked up in surprize and started to indicate that they want to go air born. Without a second thought we rushed to our dragons, strapped in and shot up to a safer location, all while watching the massive piece of fire healing down an crash on a nearby island. Even though the island in question was two days away, the unavoidable shock wave hit us in seconds and sent us flying to the woods where we crashed.

"What was that" Astrid said when she regained some colour in her face and got her voice back, luckily none of us was heart. "I have absolutely no idea" I replied. After a bit of time to shake of the shock, we decided to head back to the village and see if they needed help.

* * *

When we spotted the village over the horizon, they were in shock. The entire area was in tatters, not one building made it out intact, and the majority of the fleet were either sinking or crashed in the village. The shear amount of destruction was almost terrifying 'If just the crash itself did this' I fought 'I would hate to think what else that… thing can do' I spotted Stoic helping clearing some rubble and indicated to Astrid to land there.

Stoic is our chief, who so happens to also be my Dad, him and most of the adult Vikings were massive with huge muscles. He spotted me and Astrid while we were descending "What in Oden's name was that" he bellowed.

"We don't know, we came here when…whatever it is... crashed" I said truth ally "Is anyone heart?"

"Luckily no, none of us were near the houses of larger buildings when that happened, but I want you and Astrid to help with the repairs to find anyone who is injured" He commanded, that was him chief before being a farther.

It took all night and a fair bit of next morning to get the majority of the village repaired, and so there was a meeting in the great hall. There was me, my dad, the rest of the teens, my dad's friend and my blacksmith mentor Gobber plus the elders and some of berk's highest warriors.

"This must be some sign from the gods" cried one of the Vikings.

"What sign could you gather from that" criticised another, and before long there was a very heated argument about the current situation until my dad stood up, everyone became silent.

"We all know why we are here and what damage to caused here" He beckoned "What we are having this meeting for is to find out what caused it, where it came from and why" He stopped to allow that to sink in "This is why I am going to ask my son and his friend to investigate this while we begin to repair our ships and defences in case we need to defends ourselves" One of the buildings that was destroyed completely was the armoury, which had not been repaired or restocked yet. He turned to face me "How long would you think it will take until you get some answers? He asked me.

"Probably a day's worth, though it depends on what we find" I replied. "In that case you and your friend go and get some rest, you will be leaving tomorrow" and with that all six of us left the haul and started heading back to our shattered homes.

"What do you think we will find?" Fishlegs generally asked us "I hope it's friendly" "Whatever it is, I swear that is tries that again I will totally beat it… WITH MY FACE" answered, quit proudly, Snotlout and as ever failing to impress Astrid.

"Well we will be finding out tomorrow, so good night" I said, and with that we headed for our home saying farewell to each over and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning all six of us were flying to the crash site. Me on toothless, Astrid on Stormfly, Snotloud on Hookfang (his monstrous nightmare), Fishlegs on Meatlug (his Gronckle), and the twins on Barf and Belch (there nideous zippleback). We stated to slow down when we approached it, and it took our breath away. The thing was huge and cylinder shaped with what looks like four smaller cylinders protruding from the back (well what I fought was the back) one of which had a massive hole in its side. "Looks like it took a beating" Tuffnut remarked "wonder if I could get it to blow stuff up, that would be awesome" I ignored him because I noticed on the main body was a face, I think, it was red squire faced with what looked like gales? Above the eyes. Before I could comment on the strange image, something suddenly released from the thing and started to head strait to us.

We froze, not knowing to fight or run. It was small with a large eye in the centre and two very peculiar shaped wings on the sides "Is that a dragon?" asked Astrid directing the question to Fishlegs without removing eye contact from the thing. "I don't know, it looks nothing like any species I have seen" Then it spoke.

"EXPLORE EXPLORE"

We all jumped "did tha- before Ruffnut could finish I began talking again.

"SOUTABLE FORMS DETECTED, BEGING SCAN" Then suddenly it shot some sort or ray at us, we panicked and stared moving away, but then I noticed that it did not hurt 'huh'.

When it finished, it turned around and flew back to the strangely cylinder shaped object, which now I realise it was made of metal. "Ok, what just happened?"

**There you go second chapter, please review and comment on anything to help improve it, seriously it helps. Next page will be back to the bots.**

**Ps. anyone who has any suggestions to the future of this story, please comment. **


	3. rebirth and new look

**Before plunging to the next chapter, I would like to announce a small competition. Basically, all you have to do is create a dragon transformer- to do this you must:**

**Give me a name + faction**

**What he turns into, this does not need to be a dragon from the HTTYD series. To earn brownie points you will also need to draw what he/she would look like (This is an option, but much appreciated).**

**Finally what their personality is like**

**The best of these will be featured in upcoming chapters as a side, or main character. To send me the information please message me, either by my profile or by my email which is l1amk1ng . Now game on.**

**This going to be my first story, and I hope you all would like and review it.**

**I own the rights to the five main Autobot characters, but not anything from HTTYD or anything else from transformers**

Night Wing

'We are going to crash!'

'We are not going to crash because-'

'Everyone to the pods'

'We got five seconds before impact'

'NIGHTWING!'

"AAAHH… wh… what?"

Where was he? What happened? This looks like my emergency cryo pod. What… yes he ordered everyone to the pods when the ship was going to crash. At this point I almost jumped when the computerized voice of the ship AI started talking.

"Scanning for suitable life forms and integrating them to crew's alt mods successful, Shall I release the pods Captain?" It was good to know that at least the AI, Telatan 4, survived.

"Yeah… I mean yes please do" I answered. The front protective door, started to slide open in front of me and I started to walk out. After a few paces, I began to realize that the modes Telatan, had scan were organic. My forward facing hands were shorter and stockier, with dagger like objects sticking out. My knowledge of organic life forms is not what you may call good, but I think these forward hands- legs are meant to be called claws. Then there was the armour plating that (I expected) to be covering my entire body, what are these called? Er skin, no…er nails no…OH wait, I remember, HAIR….no Scales, yes scales.

After learning the basics, I took my first proper look at my surroundings; and immediately wished I hadn't. The room was a wreck, floor board have been warped or blown up (if that was at all possible), most of the electronic wirings have been cut and was now hanging from the celling erupting sparks, and there was a energon leak in the corner- but beside that, everything else was fine. I spotted my reflection on a damaged console and took the opportunity to study my new beast mode further. I am fairly large, for an organic, with the jet black covering my entire body with hints of slightly glowing red stripes here and there. I also had a pair of wings on my back and a tail fin, so at least I could fly. My face was square like with a set of flaps on top of my head as well as the bright Autobot symbol. What a strange creature.

Just then the pod that belongs to Fire-Bat started to open, and he looked monstrous. With huge forward facing legs that also have wing attached to them, spikes everywhere, very, very menacing piece of… what's the word…jaws, and the colour of dark read with (like me) glowing read striped hear and there.

"Fire-Bat, you look…. Interesting" I stated to the still slightly confused soldier. He turned his head towards me and then laughed and pointed at me "what? What's so funny?" I asked getting a bit annoyed "Nothing, it's nothing Boss it's just that you look so adorable"

"I do not look adorable"

"Yes you do"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Not"

"Do"

"Can you guys please agree to something for just five seconds" came a voice behind Fire-Bat. We turned to find a two legged, Wing armed, spiky tailed, MASSIVE faced, blue coloured (with red glowing striped) creature turning its head so that one of its optics could face us; on its face was the Autobot symbol.

"Clavo? Is that you?" Fire–Bat asked, just as surprised as I was. "Yes, now where we and what are we?"

"I think only Toxic can answer that, but as for where we are, I suspects we are on that rich energon planet" I replied with a slight serious tone.

"Well let's get them out"

* * *

Much later, when Toxic and Grunch reactivated we all took a long look at each other's forms. Grunch looked like a flying brown piece of rock with jaws and a club-like tail end, while Toxic had most notably two heads and was bright green (both of them also had glowing red stripes here and there as well as the symbol of the Autobots), which after laughing at him, explained that we took the forms of a reptilian species. However he did not know what we are specifically or why we all have suspiciously large optics (which apparently are called eyes).

The good news though is that all of us were able to fly and because of our highly advanced adaptability, means we instantly knew you to control the new limbs and abilities. "Well, I can give you the good news, bad news, of Dark energon bad news" Grunch grumbled, clearly furious after he did a quick status check on an intact console.

"Let's start with the bad, then good and work from there" I answered preparing for the worse. Because of how relatively small our alt mode bodies are, means all five of us had to constantly be in the air just to reach anything, though thankfully, nothing was oversized for us so we were able to still operate non-damaged equipment.

"Well, both forward and rear facing engines are in pieces, long range communication and senses are completely gone, decks five through 8 are either collapsed or incinerated, and any weapons this ship had to begin with are now reduced to aesthetics" Grunch rehearsed surprisingly calmly, at least for him anyway.

I flinched "That's just the bad news?" I said in disbelief, if there was something even worse that happened I did not want to know about it.

"Well, this is when I can tell you that short range communication still works, so do the medical equipment and ,miraculously, the energon barrier; meaning that we would still be able to stay in robot mode inside the ship"

"That a relief, though since my hope are getting up, this means you are going to tell me something unimaginably bad"

"Our energon tanks are next to depletion, so even if everything still works we still won't have the fuel, required to even get into the atmosphere" My spark skipped a beat. This is bad, even though this world is supposed to be covered with energon, I know we did not bring the equipment required for a full-scale mining operation. Though we are still able to mine enough for ourselves.

"Ok, give me time to think…ok, Grunch, you and fire-Bat go and see if anything can be repaired, Toxic, you go and see if you can transmit any kind of signal with the equipment we have, while me and Clavo scout the perimeter and at least see if there is anyone that could help out" I ordered, and with that everyone got to work, while me and Clavo headed to the, still working, hanger doors and flew. The first thing I realised was that we crashed on an island, not a large one, but big enough to stop the Lost Star and that the ship itself looked like it was from a scrap heap AND also been thrown into a smelting pool. As we flew to the nearest island, we were oblivious to five flying reptilian creature with six smaller organics on their backs, starting to fallow us.

**That the chapter done, so next chapter is first contact. Hoped you enjoyed this and please, seriously review this, I like opinions. Ps: thank you everyone whoe has read, reviewed and liked this story**


	4. First contact

**The feedback I am getting is surprisingly great, thanks to all of you who have been reading my work and reviewed it.**

**This going to be my first story, and I hope you all would like and review it.**

**I own the rights to the five main Autobot characters, but not anything from HTTYD or anything else from transformers**

Hiccup

We were speechless…. First, some metal cylinder shaped fireball think exploded on an isolated island near Berk; second, some wearied one eyed dragon thing started talking and hit us with something that I cannot explain and then ran off; and now, the big metal thing started to move slightly and two dragon shaped creatures lunched from it and were heading to Berk. None of us moved for a few moments in order to take in all of these events, before Snotloud said, what everyone was thinking "What are those?"

"I have no idea" I answered, not turning my head from the metal object "but we have to find out. Snotlout, you and the twins stay here and see if anything else move while the rest of us follow those dragons"

"Got it" notified Toffnut "No I do not, can you repeat that?" I did a subconscious face palm "You know what, just do what Snotloud does" I said getting a bit frustrated. After that I, Astrid, and Fishlegs (with a bit of protest from Fishlegs) began to move towards the ever shrinking dots which are the unknown dragons. "Oh, and don't even think about touching it" I added as we were moving away. They responded with an honest jester.

After about an hour of trying to catch two unknown dragons we managed to get close enough to be able to at least identify what they were. The one on the right was a blue Deadly Nadder, while the other one was a…

NIGHT FURRY?!

This is amazing, at that moment in time I felt relieved and excited to find out that Toothless was not the last of his kind, and also that hopefully, it could lead us to even more of them. "Hiccup?" I snapped out of it after hearing the slightly worried tone of Astrid. I motioned the three of us to head higher in order not to be seen, and when we reach high enough to not be easily spotted by the two dragons but also allowed us to get a better look at them. That was when I noticed the complete shock in both Toothless and Stormfly. Okay, Toothless I can understand, that over Night Furry is probably the only other one of their kind; Stormfly however, is a different story. She saw loads of her kind every day, so what make these two so special.

As I looked down at the prey more closely, I noticed that both of them look awfully…. Familiar but I could not put my finger on it. Then my eyes shot open with realisation as I looked at both Toothless and Stormfly, then at the two dragons, then back to Toothless and Stormfly, and back down to them. After another three head turns I said "Astrid, does that Nadder look like anyone to you?" She gave me a puzzled look as she inspected the Nadder more closely, then she shoot her eyes directly at me "Yeah, that dragon looks like Stormfly" "And that Night Furry looks a lot like Toothless" I commented, we knew our dragons far too well to not notes a small detail like that.

"That can't be right" protested Fishlegs, who was still in shock in finding another Night Furry "Two dragons are never identical, like humans they have slit differences for example colour or -"

"We know Fishlegs" I interrupted "and so do the dragons, which also explains why they are still shocked when they saw them" All three of us just stared at the two identical dragons below us, not one of us said a word, trying to rashly explain this. But before any of us could, the two dragons suddenly veered into the forest of berk.

* * *

Nightwing

"They are following us" Stated Clavo, as we started to reach the nearest island, she was quite tense when we both spotted the three unknown flying creatures on our internal sensors.

"Relax" I reassured her "They are probably curious about us when they spotted us leaving the Lost Star"

"Maybe, but we could at least loose them in the forest over there" She pointed at a large area of land covered in, what looked like, brown tubes with yet smaller tubes and green thing sticking out of the grown. Organics are so weird.

"Fine, Primas you are worse than Fire-Bat, you know that?" She responded with a hideous attempt at a grin and we both started heading straight towards the forest. Both of us were zipping through the gaps of the strange objects, desperately trying to doge the unpredictable layout of the place. Then, just missing a serious head injury, I spotted the flyers on our tail. "I am starting to understand your worry now Clavo" I called to her while indicating the three pursuers with my head "Let's find out why they are tailing us" Stated Clavo but before I could answer, she suddenly darted behind a tree forcing me to do the same. 'Please don't do something stupid' I repeated in my head as the three fliers just came to view.

Then, Clavo suddenly sticked out her tail, in front of the lead flyer, and caused it to go flying of its creature back and strait onto the ground. Then just when things could not possibly get any worse, Clavo pined the poor spark onto the ground with her foot and said "Why were you chasing us?"

* * *

Hiccup

I could not believe my ears. The Deadly Nadder spoke to him, SPOKE. This should not even be possible, yet here I am being interrogated by a Deadly Nadder and Toothless on his back, completely stunned, plus my companions in shock. Then she (I suspect it's a she by her voice) spoke again "Well? I'm waiting for an explanation" She was getting impatient.

"HICCUP" I could hear but not see Astrid calling my name as well as a roar from Toothless, who I could see had just came out of being stunned. Then I could hear another voice "CLAVO STOP!" Then came out the second Night Furry. It rushed over and promptly pushed the Nadder of me.

"I am so sorry about this, I have no idea what came over my friend, are you injured at all?" I could see panick in his eyes as I slowly got up and promptly ran over to Toothless who was still growling. "What are you doing" shouted the Nadder "I was interrogating it to see why they were chasing us"

"You almost killed the thing and probably ruined our relationship with their kind in like, 5 SECONDS" explained the Night Furry.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt" I said, which gave immediate attention of both of them "but who are you? And why can you talk?" Both of the dragons looked at each other, with sudden realisation and said "SCRAP"

All three of us just looked at each other with a mixture of both puzzlement, shock, and a bit of fear. Then the Night Furry spoke "right… so yeah…uh…well my name is Night Wing and my friend is Clavo" indicating the Nadder with his head. The dragon was sitting on his hind legs with both pores in the air as a sign of surrender. "I am still sorry of what just happened, it's just that we noticed you fallowing us and Clavo convinced me to try and lose you hear. However she forgot to mention to me what she was going to do" He was now and then giving the Nadder a serious death glare, which kept the blue dragon silent. "To answer your second question… we can't actually tell you and even if we did you would not believe it"

I used the opportunity to inspect the two dragons more closely. They are indeed exact copies of Toothless and Stromfly except for a few odd differences. For starters, both dragons have growing red stripes along their entire body, then there is the red symbol on both of their foreheads which I realized to be the same as on the metal object they flew from. When I looked closely enough, I realized that certain areas of their bodies have small gaps in them, which reminded me of a suit of armour. Before I could respond though, Astrid said "Really, try us"

Both dragons looked at each other than to us "Fine but you cannot speak a word of this to anyone" Said the Nadder. All three of us nodded in agreement. "OK then" Syed the Night Furry "But this may take a while"

* * *

When he had finished, all three of us just stared at them with a mixture of expressions. "Are you seriously telling me, that you guys are not actually dragons, but mechanical being from another world that is currently at war with itself and that the metal thing you came from is actually a spaceship which you crashed when you lost control from an explosion?" questioned Astrid, both dragons nodded "That is got to be the most ridicules, improbable, insane, and stupid story I ever heard in my life" She was now standing next to me with her axe in one of her hand, also giving them a frustrated look. "You want proof?" asked Night Wing.

"Yes we want proof"

"Alright, but you asked for it" with a small smirk he turned to Clavo. "Ready?" Clavo nodded

Then both dragons seemed to fall apart. Pieces of scales and limbs started to rearrange themselves into new positions. Night Wings head began to move into his chest while a set of arms started to unravel itself from his back and reattached themselves to his sides. His tail folded itself onto his back, in-between his wings which were now slightly further back. Legs started to unfold themselves and were placed under the nose of the dragon head. Finally, while this was going on, his entire body started to grow slightly and a human looking head appeared from his main body.

While Clavo had a different transformation. Here head split in two, the upper head moved onto her back while the bottom head flatted out and formed here chest. Her wing started to move back onto her back, just like Night Wings, and two arm started to come out from here body both had a ring of the Nadders spiked on her wrists. Her tail split in two and folded to her sides where two legs formed. Finally her head appeared on from her chest.

Once again all three of us, including our dragons, just stared in bewilderment. Both dragon-peoples are now double the size of the tallest Viking. They both had glowing blue eyes and, what looked like, wearing helmets. Night wing had on one of his new arms, what appeared to be a small shield while Clavo had those spikes on her wrists. Both of them also had that red symbol on their chests.

Both gients looked down on them, then Night Wing gave a small smile and said with a curious expression"What? you asked for proof".

**That's it, please review and comment on anything to help improve it. Next page will be the fallout. Also please message me on any character ideas you have that you want included please.**


	5. explanashion and crysis

**The feedback I am getting is surprisingly great, thanks to all of you who have been reading my work and reviewed it.**

**This going to be my first story, and I hope you all would like and review it.**

**I own the rights to the five main Autobot characters, but not anything from HTTYD or anything else from transformers.**

Night Wing

"Are you guys ok?" I asked. It has been an hour since me and Clavo showed these locals our true forms and all they are doing is just standing there, staring at us. To be honest, I was getting a bit creeped out. Thankfully, talking must have shocked them out of it, upgrading they facial expression from creepy stare to a mixture of wonder, anger, and a look from the larger one that gave the hint that he sprung a leak.

"O…ok" The one with the axe said quietly "I believe you"

"Well, if that sorted out" said Clavo "can we ask your name at least, oh and what species you are as well" This gave the three organics a bit of shock but that went as quickly as it came"

"Well, I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid" gesturing to the organic with the axe "and that Fishlegs" said Hiccup.

"Hi" said Fishlegs in, probably, the smallest voice ever. "And we are human"

"Humans, Hu, never really heard of your kind before" I asked admittedly "Sorry if it came out rude but are all humans this…small?" I asked gesturing to the three Humans "No, we are just not fully grown" said Astrid, slightly annoyed. "And before you ask any more questions" Astrid said, before I could ask anything else "First can you turn back into dragons, it will probably make us more comfortable"

"Alright" I replied, and with that both I and Clavo transformed back into our beast modes. Why would they be more comfortable with two very dangerous looking predators than talking to two kind, gentle Cybertonians? Again, organics are weird.

"Thank you, now the second thing is that you told us what happened, but you did not say why you came here in the first place" stated Astrid, who gained new confidence in talking to us. I would need to ask Toxic about organic behaviour later. I looked at them for a moment, then turned to Clavo and said "Head back to the ship and tell the others what has happened, they probably need your help in any repair work anyway" She stared at me for a moment and then to the Humans, obviously worried they may try something when she leaves. Though eventually she responded "yeah, sure" and started flying back to the Lost Star.

"You see" I began, turning to face them and sat down "all Cybertronians need a specific resource to survive, that resource is what we call energon" I paused for a moment to allow that to sink in, all three were listening and intrigued "During our war, our planets natural energon supply is rapidly being depleted, and my team was sent to this world because of its surprisingly high amount of natural energon" I was about to continue but Fishlegs interrupted "so you came here to mine it, fascinating, I only seen Gronckles eat rocks, it's part of their diet you see" I suspected he was referring to the rocked looking beast he was sitting on.

"Technically, it's not a rock, it's more a crystal"

"Oh"

"So, you only came here to mine out your food?" questioned Astrid.

"It's not just our 'food' as you call it, but it's also our life source, our ammunition, and fuel supply" this gave the free a questionable look.

"Fuel, what's fuel?" asked Astrid, the other two must have been thinking the same thing because they both turned to me and waited for my answer.

"It's the resource use in powering up items, equipment, or transportation. You think we got here by magic?" I asked half joking. Then I realized. If they do not know what fuel is, then they could not possibly understand even the basics to star ship construction of repair and probably even how any electronic device works.

Wonderful.

"So without energon you cannot survive or go home?" asked Hiccup. I was dumbstruck, this child understood the problem intently, and that is impressive. "Thats correct" I confirmed, hopping that my disbelief didn't show when I spoke.

"Then if you can show us what energon looks like, we can help you mine it" Hiccup said excitedly. In all of my experience (which admittedly is worth about two days) I have never seen such a species that would help a complete stranger before, not to mention the fact that every other race would ether shoot at us or run away from us because of our wars reputation. "Well, thank you" is all I could say. "Would you like to follow me back to our ship then, so that I can show you?" I asked. I noticed Hiccup was going to respond, but Astrid managed to catch him and turned herself and her friend around to face the third companion, who was still on his dragon, that's what they call them at least. After a short and quiet discussion, they turned to face me and all three of them nodded. I grinned and waited for them to strap in on their dragons and all of us took off.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, with me leading the three Humans back to the Lost Light, where I spotted on the beach three other Humans playing around with what looked like debris from the crash. "Who are they?" I asked, pointing at the three Humans.

"Friends of ours" replied Hiccup "I asked them to watch your ship while we went after you and Clavo" I looked down at them again, all three oblivious to our approach. 'Those guys, are even worse at following orders than Hot Rod, and that's saying something' I thought to myself. 'Wait, that piece of debris looks an awful like… AN ENERGON CANNASTER, AND THEY ARE NOW SHOOTING AT IT'. With that I tucked in my wings and started plummeting towards the earth. I could faintly hear Hiccup saying "where are you going" But there was no time to reply, I had to get that canister away from the idiots before the inner energon ignites and takes out a good chunk out of the island. 'Must go faster must go faster must go FASTER' I kept repeating in my head, also turning to see a large red reptile (who looks like Fire-Bat) facing it and beginning to fire. I ignored the strange sound I was making, which caused all three Humans to look up to probably see where it is coming from. Luckily, I just got there in time to grab the canister with my feet, and fling it and myself out of the way before the creature fired. The now, flying canister exploded harmlessly in the air. After seeing the safely controlled explosion, I turned around to face the three surprized Humans staring at me and the area where the canister had been.

I could not control myself "YOU IDiOTS, YOU ALMOST GOT YOUR SELVES, YOUR FRIENDS AND HALF OF THE ISLAND BLOWN UP. I was now on the ground nearly in the faces of all three Humans, with an expression that can only be described as terrifying. "WHAT DO HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES? YOU STUPID, DIMWITTED, IDEOTIC, PIECES OF SCRAP?" All that I was getting was three distinct expressions of shock, terra, and the very creepy stair that every organic seems to have. Even the two dragons, that were with us, looked like they have just seen a ghost. Realisation that, to their perspective, I was a talking dragon, and apparently, a very rare one at that.

Just then my three companions landed just behind the, still stunned, Humans. "What was that?" explained Fishlegs, getting of his Dragons along with everyone else. "That was what happens when someone shoots" glaring at the Idiotic Humans "energon" Hiccup faced the three Humans with a slightly disappointed look, and then smacked himself in the face? Humans are wearied. "Can't you guys just not blow something up when I leave you alone?" Hiccup said, though the three humans were not really paying attention to him since there optics were still looking at me.

"Th...That….that is a Night Fury" the black heard Human finally said, while pointing at me "and it's shouted at us" The other two just looked at each other and then in unison said "cool".

"Ruffnut, Tufftnut, Snotloud this is Night Wing, Night Wing these are the twins and Snotloud" said Hiccup gesturing to me then the three Humans and back again. I sat on my hind legs and looked at the three of them "Hiccup, please tell me these Humans are the exception" Hiccup replied with a small laugh and said "Luckily yes, now should I tell them or should you?"

"You should, you would probably explain it better than I can" I replied. Hiccup then turned around to face the confused Humans and started to explain everything. This received a mixture of disbelief, and shock from Snotloud, while the twins just looked excited and were giving me an evil grin. After Hiccup had finished, the twins spoke first.

"Oh, oh, oh show us, show us" burst out Ruffnut "yeah, I want to see you smash stuff, it will be awesome" expressed Tuffnut.

"I am not going to smash stuff, though I will show you because I can see some of you still need convincing" I stated, and with that I transformed into my robot mode. This gave me the slightly creepy stair from Snotloud, and all I could get from the twins is the unison speech of "coool" and very big grins.

"NIGHT WING, ARE YOU OK" this caused all of us to jump. I turned and looked up, to see who it was, and coming at us was a worrying Clavo, along with Fire-Bat. They must have heard the explosion "Hey boss, are these guys giving you trouble?" He asked, as he and Clavo landed next to us. Both of them expecting a fight.

"No, no just three Humans who thought it was funny shooting at an energon container" I replied with a small smile. This gave them a shocked expression looking through the group of Humans, trying to pick out the culprit. "Its ok, I gave them a stern talk about the danger of doing it again"

"That an understatement" mumbled Snotloud who was now looking down, trying to avoid our optics. All three of us glared at him for a moment before Hiccup tried to change the subject.

"So, you were going to show us what energon looks like" He said, I nodded and transformed back into my beast mode, waited for everyone to saddle up and me, Clavo, and Fire-Bat (who was looking back now and then to determine whether they are a threat) led them to the main hanger of the Lost Star.

**Hoped you enjoyed this new chapter, please review and comment on anything to help improve it. Next page will be the grand tour of the Lost Star.**


	6. Grand tour

**I am afraid that after this chapters uploaded, I will not be able to upload another within the next two weeks. Sorry, but just to clarify, I have not stopped writing this story. It will only be delayed.**

**Also I would like to take the opportunity to ask you guys what you think of the story so far, is there any area I need to improve upon? Please do mention anything which is lacking. Thank you****. **

**This going to be my first story, and I hope you all would like and review it.**

**I own the rights to the five main Autobot characters, but not anything from HTTYD or anything else from transformers**

Night Wing

As we entered the hanger, I could tell that our six guests were astonished by the sheer size of the place, by the way, they remained silent and how they kept looking all over the place, as if they were trying to spot the tinniest of details. The main hanger for the Lost Star was designed to hold a small shuttle craft and a few off world equipment, though the shuttle is now a large pile of scrap at the corner of the room. This meant the hanger was fairly large for us, but to them this must look like it could hold their entire village or anything with equal size. I also noticed that now and then, there dragons steal a glance towards the three of us, I don't really blame them for that. I would probably do the same if I was with someone who looked exactly like me.

"How could you make something like this" exclaimed Hiccup who is now looking at me. I turned my head to face him.

"With determination, skill, and an automated production line" I replied, knowing quite well that they probably don't even know what a production line is. "Just remember, to us this is not really that big" By this point all of us have landed.

Hiccup

In this place, with these people, I feel even smaller than I do with my Dad. As the six of us dismounted when we landed, the three non- dragons started to change shape. It really is not that hard to notice. Though I kept my eyes specifically on the Monstrous nightmare just out of curiosity. The red dragons head started to move all the way onto his back while the rest of the body started to move upright, using the forward legs as the new... well… legs like Night Wing. The dragons head became the new chest piece while the two hooks on the once forward dragon's legs started to move into its self as two, more human looking, feet replaced them. The hind dragon legs began to move into the chest where the clawed feet formed shoulder pads. The massive tail seemed to break in the middle and started to move, forming the new arms. Finally, a back piece of the dragon head started to move away from the head to form the new human looking head.

I gulped, this guy is even bigger than Night-Wing and Clavo. He is a good two feet taller than them. Looking down at us, He grinned. "So, what are your names?" He asked us "I didn't catch then when I saw you"

I began to introduce him to everyone. After the introduction, he started to laugh. "Those are your names, seriously? Were all the good names taken? Cuss, they weren't, then even you are unimaginative or weird".

"Really?" said Astrid, who looked like she had been insulted, which we kind of were. "Well, let me tell you that those names were given to us, by our parents, to keep the trolls away". Fire- Bat stared at her for a moment, with a questionable expression. "What's a troll?" Before Astrid could reply, a very grumpy looking Gronckle appeared from the other side of the room. He spotted Night- Wing and flew over to him, with what looked like a rectangle shaped piece of metal in one of his forward legs. "Night Wing your back, I manage to shut down some secondary systems to preserve some of the remaining energon, but we will still run out in the next-" .This is when he spotted us. "Er… sir, what are they?" indicating us with his head. "They are our guests, they want to help us in finding and mining energon deposits" Night Wing calmly explained.

"WHAT, but, what if they are contagious"

"Grunch, we are a mechanical based life form, there is no way for an organic based disease can affect us" The Gronckle was now deep in thought, obviously trying to think of another excuse to why they can't have us on board.

"What if they-"

"GRUNCH" exclaimed Night Wing with one hand in the air to engage silence "They are no threat to you, this ship, or anyone else. Now please, just drop this and make friends." The Grunckle turned to face us still looking a bit suspicious. While this was happening, I did not notice Toothless coming closer to me, growling slightly towards the grumpy thing. Then there was silence, our dragons getting to a slight defensive position to protect us. That was until Fire-Bat started to speak.

"You know Grumch, who knows, these guys may actually give you another expression to use. Besides your grumpy, and really grumpy expressions of cause" He said with a slight smirk and chuckling to himself.

"Fine, but if all of us die by metal burn, or… or ….. Ok I can't think of anything else, but regardless, don't come crying to me" and with that he flew off.

"Sorry about Grunch" apologised Night Wing as he turned to us. Kneeling down to us in order for us to feel more comfortable. "He gets a bit suspicious on anything that does not where the Autobot symbol" He explained. So that's what those symbols are, they must represent there clan. The Autobots.

"It's Ok." Hiccup said. "Can we see the rest of this place please" asked Fishlegs, who looked like he died and went to Asgard. With a nod Night Wing stood up, smiling, and he started to head down a massive hallway which Grunch came from, we got on our dragons and followed.

* * *

We followed Night Wing to a small room, keeping at distance from him to avoid accidentally getting kicked, in the room is a very large desk. Night Wing gestured us to fly onto the desk with one of his arms. We flew up and on the desk was a large blue looking rock. The ocean like blue glows as if it was alive, Toothless cocked his head with curiosity while I could hear Fishlegs holding Meatlug back from the strange object.

"Is this energon?" I asked looking at Night Wing. He nodded, taking the glowing rock and placing it closer to us. All six of us touched the energon with interest. It was surprisingly warm, and smooth to the touch. "Why can't you guys just mine this stuff yourself? It's not like you are weak or scrawny, like Hiccup" Asked Snotloud. This was responded by a quiet snigger by the twins. The more things change, the more things stay the same.

"The problem is not that we can extract it, more the difficulty in mining it" Night Wing stated. He explained what he meant after looking at a few confused expressions. "You see, for us, if we come to contact with too much concentrated energon. We experience what we call an energon overload" He paused so that we could absorb this information before continuing. "A prolonged energon overload can lead… to permanent shutdown"

I wasn't quite sure what 'permanent shutdown' meant, though I understood the meaning. "You mean you would die, right" stated Astrid. Night Wing paused for a moment, probably collecting his thoughts.

"I believe, that's what organics call it, yes. It also the reason we have beast modes, because the affect will not work againts organic tissue. The only reason we can stay in our robotic forms for so long in here is because of the outer coating we used on the outer walls" That makes sense. It's like wearing warm clothing so that we cannot get cold for us, and why they never really stayed in there human like form for too long outside of this place.

"ORGANICS" All of us, including the dragon, jumped as a very, over excited Hideous Zippleback came from around the corner and stopped just in front of us. It's two heads were looking all over us examining the tinniest of detail, and asking us questions "what species are you? Are all of your kind this small? What do you eat? Can you use liquids as well as food? "Are those lizards warm blooded?"

Before he could ask any more questions, Night Wing grabbed the green dragon, and had to pull him away from us. "TOXIC, please, this is seriously not the time for this and you are totally creeping me, and probably them out as well"

"But… but when else will I be able to actually talk to an intelligent organic species? Come on please let me talk to them"

"No not now, maybe later. Go and help Grunch with any repair work" One of the Zippleback heads was looking at Night Wing, while the other was staring at us. Both of the heads though, look disappointed and saddened by the order. "But" He began

"TOXIC NOW"

"Fine" And with that he walked off, one head still examining us. When Night Wing was sure he was out of hearing rang, he sighed and turned to us.

"Sorry for that, Toxic can get… over excited when it comes to anything organic." I could hear Snotloud chuckle slightly and I could understand why. This Toxic sounds exactly like Fishlegs when it comes to dragons.

"Its ok" I began, and I was about to say something else before I realised I have forgotten something. I was supposed to report back to my Dad about what this place was. "Night Wing, we need to go" I stated. I could feel all eyes staring at me.

"Why?" Night Wing asked, clearly confused.

"We were supposed to head back to our village and report to my Farther, about anything we found here" I explained.

"I see, well I won't stop you, though I would like to ask a favour from you" all six of us looked at Night Wing wondering what he was about to ask.

"I would like this to be a bit of a secret, so could you not tell anyone else about what you saw hear. It's bad enough for me to show you this much."

"Why?" I heard the twins ask.

"It's to do with our code. 'Never reveal yourself to others who cannot fight back, not under any circumstances'". He resisted "basically we cannot reveal ourselves to others, at the risk of drawing our war to this world".

All six of us turned to look at each other with a mixture of disappointment, and worry before I turned back to Night Wing and said "OK"

With that, the six of us are now on our dragons and are heading back to the small Viking village. Trying to make a decent cover story to help protect the identity of our new strange, titan friends. While also trying to think of a way to help then in acquiring the glowing crystals in order for them to survive. This did turn out to be a very interesting day indeed.

**Please review and comment on anything to help improve it. Next page will be up in the next two weeks, sorry for the delay. Also please mention whether this chapter is lacking in any detail or not. One final note, this is going to b. a start of a trilogy extending 3 to 4 stories, and the righting is only going to get better. **


End file.
